<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Military Perspective by Lieara</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29094624">A Military Perspective</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieara/pseuds/Lieara'>Lieara</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Earth Girl Trilogy - Janet Edwards</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Military</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:40:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>832</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29094624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieara/pseuds/Lieara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a perfectly normal day for the General Marshals staff. A planet has been salvaged and will soon be opened for colony 10, everyone is terrified of General Hiraga and an alien sphere has been sighted near Earth.<br/>Wait what?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Military Perspective</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThujaTreeSilverMoon/gifts">ThujaTreeSilverMoon</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A short story about the perspective of the military on the beginning of the alien contact program as a birthday present for my sister, who regularly complains about the lack of Earth Girl fanfiction. So a belated Happy Birthday ThujaTreeSilverMoon. Hope you like your present</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"General Hiraga has reported in, Sir" the Colonel in charge of communication with Kappa Sector breaks the silence. "The situation on Planet K19448 has calmed down. It appears that General Tar </span>
  <span>Fargon</span>
  <span> has been able to bring the situation under control." A sense of relief spreads through the Command Centre. They had already lost far too many people on that planet. "Any further casualties?" comes the General Marshals question. " No, Sir! Another 34 people were wounded, half of them will be needing to spend time in in a full body tank". "Good. Please have General Hiraga relay a message of congratulations to General Tar </span>
  <span>Fargon</span>
  <span> from me." The Colonel winces slightly. Two conversations with General Hiraga in a day would already be terrifying enough, let already two in less than ten minutes. "Yes, Sir" the resigned looking Colonel replies. "Are you sure, that you do not want to talk to General Hiraga yourself, Sir? Or perhaps talk to General Tar </span>
  <span>Fargon</span>
  <span> directly, Sir?" The General Marshal just barely manages to conceal his amusement:" Quite certain, thank you Colonel. I will be talking to General Tar </span>
  <span>Fargon</span>
  <span> later on when I have had an opportunity to read the reports and the General has had a chance to rest and recover. Besides General Hiraga is unlikely to bite your Head off for offering congratulations". "Are you certain we are talking about the same General Hiraga, Sir?" the Colonel mumbles before turning back to his screen with an expression you might expect from somebody sentenced to death rather than just making a phone call. The faint amusement spreading through the room disappeared at the General Mashals next words: “Also, somebody get send a message to Colonel Torrek before informing the Tell Clan. He will be glad to hear that the planet his son and daughter in law died on will soon be one of the planets opened for Colony 10."</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Sir?” the General Marshal is interrupted in his study of the updated reports from K19448. “There seems to be an urgent problem on earth. Colonel </span>
  <span>Torreks</span>
  
  <span>Command</span>
  <span> Support is requesting a call as soon as possible. There appears to be an emergency on earth.” As the General Marshals aide is speaking the sphere representing earth on the status cloud had started flashing bright red to indicate the urgency of the newly arisen problem. The General Marshal slowly turns to face his advisor, his face already turning serious. Unforeseen problems from Earth rarely ended well or had an easy solution. As a rule, </span>
  <span>commanding the Solar Arrays surrounding Earth was an easy post, but when shit hit the fan things always went to hell in the blink of an eye. The General Marshal could still recall the first crisis during his tenure involving Earth. Unsurprising really, there weren’t many incidents as bad as one a twenty-second century nuclear warhead. Then there had been that utter disaster where a Terrorist had taken an entire Nursery hostage. Not to mention the nightmare situation only a few months ago. The General Marshal sighted: “Please tell me, that there is not another Super </span>
  <span>Solarstorm</span>
  <span> coming. We still haven’t finished dealing with some of the problems the last one caused.” “I doubt that, Sir. It’s been centuries since the last Super </span>
  <span>Solarstorm</span>
  <span> and there haven’t been any signs, that the next one will be happening within our lifetimes.”, the aide answers, while the General Marshal is focusing on the </span>
  <span>holo</span>
  <span> status cloud. For a few moments silence reigns in the room.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Nuke it” the explosive slips from one of the assembled Generals. “General Sanchez!” the General Marshals annoyed voice rings out: “You will remember where you are.” “My apologies, Sir, but they cannot be serious. It must be a mistake.” The adviser from Delta Sector looks utterly mortified. “If they’re serious”. “Surely just a mistake”. “But imagine the possibilities”. “We cannot forget the dangers”. The room dissolves into chaos as everyone starts talking at once. “Gentlemen you are experienced, decorated officers. I would appreciate you acting like it” the General Marshals calm voice cuts through the bewilderment of his officers.” I imagine, that this report is related to the urgent call requested by Colonel </span>
  <span>Torrek</span>
  <span>. Which means, that replaying to his message will need to be done as soon as possible. General Morgan, please do get a communication set up with Colonel </span>
  <span>Torreks</span>
  <span> Command Support”. “At once, Sir”. The room quickly calm down, the various officers exchanging embarrassed looks.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Command Support” a brisk voice rings through the room. “How can we help you General?”. “The General Marshal would like to Talk to Colonel </span>
  <span>Torrek</span>
  <span> regarding his earlier request for a call and the status report coming from Earth”. “Of course, Sir”, Major Rayne Tar Cameron answers quickly:” I will put you through to him.” It takes only seconds for a stressed looking Colonel Riak </span>
  <span>Torrek</span>
  <span> to appear on the screen. Breaking </span>
  <span>protocol</span>
  <span> slightly he doesn’t </span>
  <span>hesitate</span>
  <span> bevor speaking: “Sir, I am afraid we will need to activate the Alien Contact Program.”</span>
  
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>